Under the Pale Moon
by nctolu
Summary: Rin is a young, orphaned human, a servant in the manor of the great Inu Daiyokai clan; Sesshomaru is an arrogant yokai, son of the legendary Inu no Taisho, deprived of his birthright. A tale of two beings, separated by class and kind. AU. Rated T. (currently undergoing revisions)
1. Prologue: In the Lady's Gardens

**_Author's Note:_** This story has honestly been rolling around in my head for weeks, but I just now decided to go ahead and type the first chapter for it. At first I was too nervous to post it since I haven't written fan fiction in such a long time ( three or four years, I believe! ), but I figured that I should see how this premise is received before I decide to dump the idea altogether.

This story will be a definite AU. I got this idea from several different myths and movies, and I'm honestly really excited to finally be putting my ideas to words. I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC, or if there are mistakes –– as previously stated, I haven't written fanfiction in ages. I'm a bit rusty!

Just a warning: In this story, instead of using the names Inukimi and Inutaisho, I will be using something else. The name I gave to Sesshomaru's mother will be Shimizuki. I haven't decided what name I wanted to use to refer to the Inu no Taisho yet.

Now, without further ado!

DISCLAIMER: Naturally, these characters all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing!

**Story edited on 12/19/16.

* * *

 **UNDER THE PALE MOON**

prologue

* * *

Most of the humans who lived on the estate of the Inu no Taisho had never come into contact with their landlord. This was not unusual –– most yokai who were as powerful as the Inu no Taisho had so many _shinuhi_ that it was impossible to meet them all. Even the _kenin_ and _nuhi_ who worked closer to the manor house had barely ever scene the Lord and his family. When entering the house, they were required to cast their eyes to the ground, as it was considered disrespectful to look directly at the daiyokai. The handmaidens of Lady Shimizuki, the Inu no Taisho's wife who was said to possess legendary beauty, could not allow their eyes to wander –– they were required to wear thin, white veils at all times, both to avoid looking upon the Lady and as a symbol of their status.

By all means, Rin's encounter was a mistake, a mere happenstance.

The girl remembered that day as if it were a bad dream she couldn't shake.

It had been her first time near the manor house, during her fifth spring. Her mother had a green thumb, and was considered to be beautiful enough of a human by the Lady's standards; therefore, she had been allowed to assist in the upkeep of the gardens. Human children were usually not allowed to be so close to the manor, as the Lady had a keen disdain for them, but Rin's mother was far too afraid to leave her in their home all alone. Various bandits had been attacking the outskirts where Rin and her family resided, maiming and murdering some humans and stealing others. The guards of the manor were sent to protect the small community because they were valuable property, but somehow bandits continued to slip past them. Rin's mother had nearly begged Mistress Kaede, the village elder, to allow Rin to be by her side for the time being. Kaede had allowed it, but had made one thing clear: Rin must stay with her mother and not be a hindrance, lest she be seen by the Lady of the estate.

Rin, like the coltish girl she was, did not listen. Overcome by curiosity, she had slipped away from her mother's side and was exploring the gardens with childish awe. She had never seen such beautiful flowers before! There were no such flowers out in the fields where she and her mother sometimes worked. The only other vivid flowers she had seen had been brought back from the forest by her eldest brother after their long days of collecting firewood. Even those weren't as beautiful as these.

The garden seemed to be built like a giant labyrinth, and Rin smiled and she darted past the other _nuhi_. She could hear the faint cries of her mother, but the young woman had to be far behind her by now.

Quickly, Rin rounded a stone column and then some trees. These gardens were endless! She was about to round another column when her attention was captured by a silver shimmer to her right.

A small _Shion_ had been constructed in the very heart of the garden, over a small pond. _Tōrō_ lined the pathway that led to the stair of the elevated structure. The sun's rays filtered through the leaves of the trees, scattering light everywhere. It feel on the path, the water, and on the silver locks of the man standing in the _Shion_ with his back facing her. His beautiful, long hair seemed to be the source of the glimmer.

Rin stared, mouth agape, her eyes sparkling like that of a newborn babe who had just opened their eyes for the first time. At such a young age, she did not grasp just who this person could be. Slowly, she stepped towards the picturesque scene.

No sooner did her small foot hit the ground did the man turn to face her. The whites of his eyes were a deep, blood red. Ears quirked and canines bared, her released a low, guttural hiss the frightened the small child to the core.

She soon found herself running back to her mother, away from her mother and the frightening monster she had come across.

By the time she had found her mother, she was shaking and exhausted. In their hut that night, her mother held her close and braided her hair with worn but gentle hands, something that always helped Rin relax.

"Do you now understand why Obaa-san and I instructed you to stay close, little one?" she spoke, her fingers combing through Rin's dark brown locks. "It was a daiyokai you saw in the garden today. You must avoid them at all costs, for they are heartless and ruthless and cold. They won't hesitate to hurt a small girl like you, Rin, if they so desire."

Rin, like any small child would after a traumatic experience, took her mother's words to heart. By now, the splendor of the manor's gardens was the last thing on her mind –– she wanted to stay as far away from the daiyokai as possible.

Yet, when she fell asleep that night, she dreamt of flowers.

* * *

 **terminology**

shinuhi _:_ the lowest of the five lower castes in ancient japan; the slaves of families.

kenin: the third of the lower castes in ancient japan; the servants of high families.

nuhi: a shortened name for the two lowest castes of ancient japan (kunuhi and shinuhi).

shion: a drawing room or study in japanese architecture.

 _tōrō_ : a japanese traditional lantern, originally from china.


	2. I: Within These Walls

_A/N_ : Okay, before I start with this long, arduous chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story! I honestly hadn't expected this story to get the amount of attention that it did. I was having a bit of trouble typing up this chapter (I always have a hard time with first chapter and character introductions, sue me), but your kind reviews gave me strength.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Naturally, these characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi! With the exception of the OCs that appear in this story (Sachiko, Miwa, and Kaito), I own nothing!

**Edited on 12/20/16.

* * *

 **UNDER THE PALE MOON**

one

* * *

Rin awoke from her slumber with a start, her breathing heavy and her forehead drenched in a thin layer of sweat. The air smelled damp, a result of the first rain in weeks. The very first rays of the morning filtered through the small window above her, casting a hazy glow on the small room. Through the dreamy red light, her tired eyes managed to make out the hunched form of Mistress Kaede. The old woman's knowing eyes gazed down at her ward with pity.

"Another nightmare, girl?" Kaede asked, though she already knew the answer.

Rin gave her a wordless nod, let out a deep breath, and covered her face with her petite hands. Mistress Kaede wrung out the wet washcloth that had been soaking in a nearby basin and gently began to dab with sweat away from Rin's forehead. This had become a commonplace scene for the two women now: Rin violently waking up from her nightmares, Mistress Kaede easing her with a wet cloth.

She had been having the same nightmare for eight years, ever since the night her family was slaughtered by the bandits. It always consisted of the same images, too: her father's blood splattered onto the walls of their home; the hollow, lifeless eyes of her brothers; the terror in her mother's beautiful voice as she begged Rin to run far, despite the little girl's fear. The nightmares had stopped for a while, much to Rin and Mistress Kaede's pleasure; however, in recent nights, they had returned with a fierceness. Rin only wished she could say that she was used to the pain the nightmares brought after all this time. But, she could not.

Rin sat up from her messy futon as Mistress Kaede turned away to dip the cloth back into the wooden basin. Slowly she stretched her petite limbs as far as they could go across the wooden floor. Then, she crawled away from the futon to kneel next to Mistress Kaede.

"I'm alright now, "Kaede-baa-san," Rin spoke gently, her voice still a bit groggy from the few hours of peaceful sleep she had received in spite of the nightmares. She rested her head on Kaede's shoulders. "You don't have to do that anymore."

Kaede merely looked at her in response. Much to Rin's relief, the old woman did not press on.

With Rin's family dead, there was no one to take care of the young girl besides Kaede. Her father's family had long since died from sickness, whilst her mom had been bought from traders and thus did not have blood ties to anyone on the estate. None of the other _shinuhi_ stepped forward to care for the haunted and then mute child. Rin had lingered in that ruined hut for weeks after their burials before she was finally dragged out by the villagers, kicking and screaming, at Kaede's behest. It was Mistress Kaede who was there to watch the little orphan girl regain her strength over the years, who watched her grow into the young woman sitting before her. Of course, no matter how chipper Rin seemed to be on the outside, she still possessed deep internal wounds from the incident.

"You have a long day ahead of you, child." Mistress Kaede said, motioning for Rin to turn her back to her. "Today, there are no clouds –– it will be hot."

Rin did not complain as the Mistress tied her hair back in preparation for the day's work. By now, Rin was as used to waking up at the crack of dawn for a hard day of labor as she was to the nightmares. She had to be. She would be doing this for the remainder of her life –– the crescent moon branded onto the nape of her neck was a reminder of that. This harsh fact did not discourage her, however. Despite her seemingly immutable status in this world, she chose to look on the bright side of things in lieu of falling into despair. It was her own personal method of survival.

Mistress Kaede tied Rin's hair back so neatly that the young girl felt bad knowing it would be messy when she saw her next. When the old woman's skillful fingers were out of her hair, Rin stood up, adjusted her plain colored yukata, and helped her caretaker to her feet.

"Do not forget to eat," Mistress Kaede warned before Rin could exit. "We can't have you exhausted before the real work starts."

Rin never had much of an appetite after a nightmare. However, she smiled and nodded. "I won't, obaa-san."

* * *

For all her mother's beauteousness, Rin grew up to be a rather plain girl, much to everyone's dismay. While her brothers had begun to inherit their mother's looks, she had started to take more after their father –– thick brows, mud-colored eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Compared to the other girls her age, she was quite average: at fifteen, she was still as petite as she had been at twelve, no matter what Mistress Kaede fed her; her long, black hair always managed to end up a bit raveled, no matter what Mistress Kaede did to keep it tied down and tamed; and she did not possess the gentility that a girl her age should have, no matter how many times Mistress Kaede tried to correct her.

No –– Rin was a plain girl, and strikingly so. She didn't mind much. There was no need to be in a rush for marriage or children –– all that would be decided for her, after all. No one else seemed to mind, either. Everyone in the village still loved her for her amicable spirit and gentle heart. What her looks lacked, her personality dramatically made up for.

One thing that Rin did inherit from her mother was her voice, which was a sharp contrast to her appearance. It was as cheery and sweet as her disposition, lovelier than even her mother's. Rin sang because she was joyful, and when Rin sang, everyone was at peace, even if just for a moment. Rin's presence added a little bit of light to everyone's darkness.

Rin sang that day as she pulled up weeds in the fields, her voice carrying in the late-summer breeze. Sachiko, one of Rin's dearest friends, worked close by her in the shade, a storm brewing on her face. Other bondsmen close to her listened through their low murmur of speech. The sun was hot, and though it wasn't even noontime, everybody was far too exhausted to do much else besides whisper and listen to Rin's tranquil tune.

It wasn't like they _could_ do much else. They were being watched.

Standing many meters away from the pair was a small section of the stone wall that surrounded the village and the fills. They were large enough to keep the humans inside, but not large enough to necessarily protect them, as the walls surrounding the main house further up the mountain were. Atop the wall was a _yagura,_ which served the girl well by blocking out the sun. Inside that small fortress were two yokai, one an inuyokai soldier and the other a lesser yokai. With keen senses, they both protected the estate and kept a glaring watch of the bondsmen below. They made sure they worked from dawn to dusk, as they were supposed to. Even the softest whisper could not escape them. For humans such as Rin, privacy outside one's personal shelter was an impossibility.

Rin stopped singing for a moment to take a deep breath. The force required to uproot the weeds was rubbing her hands red and raw.

In response to Rin's sudden withdrawal, Sachiko looked over. "Rin?"

"I'm fine." Rin replied, her eyes still focused on her weary hands. "These roots are tougher than usual, that's all."

They stood gazing at the plant in question. A little rut had been formed around the base of the plant, where Rin had twisted and turned it in a futile effort to get it out of the ground. The muddy earth did not help much either –– it made her footing unsteady and the dirt heavier than usual.

Rin rubbed her hands on the yukata and prepared to try again.

"Perhaps if you wore shoes," Sachiko started, staring at Rin's bare feet. "It would be easier for you to get a better hold."

Rin's toes wriggled in the moist earth. It was a long-suffering habit of hers, a peculiar, childish one that Mistress Kaede absolutely could not stand –– Rin preferred to walk around barefoot. When she was still a child, it was rare to see her wearing _geta_ or even _waraji._ In the mornings, she would leave Kaede's careful watch with something on her feet, then return with the earth caked between her toes.

"You're going to step on something awfully sharp one day," Sachiko added simply.

Rin stuck out her tongue and went to work on the weed. It took a few more tries, but when Rin finally tugged it up and out of the earth, she tossed it to the side, beaming in triumph.

"I could've done that with my eyes closed." Sachiko insisted haughtily.

"But you did not." Rin responded simply. Sachiko rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Throughout their moment of livelihood and friendly jests, they couldn't help but notice the absence of the third member of their trio. Miwa, the most responsible of the group as well as the eldest by three years, had not worked beside them in weeks, yet they were still not used to the lack of motherly quips she would have provided. Miwa was the only one of the three who was married, the only one with a child and another on the way.

"You've talked to Miwa recently, surely," Sachiko started. "Is she well?"

Rin nodded. When she wasn't working, she was often with Kaede, tending to the needs of the other _nuhi_. "She's fine. The baby could come at any second, now." Mistress Kaede was probably with Miwa as they spoke.

A low rumbling sound came from the wall, capturing the girls' attention. The large wooden gates in the center of the wall opened slowly, giving Rin a clear view of the valley beyond it. A wooden cart drawn by two horses and driven by a type of yokai unfamiliar to the girls entered the yard, kicking up dust on the path between the two fields where the girls worked. Behind the cart, about a dozen humans trotted along, their wrists bound by thick ropes. Their expressions were worn by both the travel they had to endure and their unfortunate life.

While Rin's curious eyes followed the clumsy cart, Sachiko continued to stare longingly at the open valley.

"I overheard Kaede-baa-san say we were getting new _nuhi_." Rin said. New faces were an unfamiliar site in their small village –– the last time new _nuhi_ had arrived, Rin's mother was among them.

Sachiko pursed her lips and whispered. "Don't you ever wonder what life is like beyond these walls, Rin?"

Rin looked up at the guards, a flash of fear in her eyes. The two yokai paid them no mind –– either Sachiko's words escaped their excellent hearing, or they simply chose to ignore it. Sachiko was lucky.

Sachiko looked at her with knowing eyes. She knew that Rin did, too –– she's wondered a thousand times. The question seemed sudden, almost random, yet it was something that Rin was expecting. Sachiko has asked her this a thousand times before, each time they heard of a _nuhi_ punished for attempting to escape, or even hinting towards it with words like these.

Even Rin, for all her light-hearted, innocent ways, knew not to say something like that so...openly. Rin couldn't imagine what would happen to Sachiko if any yokai heard this, and quite frankly, she didn't want to.

Sachiko fell silent, her eyes returning to the gates. The two yokai guarding on the ground beyond the gates had already begun to close them: only a sliver of the open field was visible now, most of it obscured by wood.

* * *

Rin ate her lunch surrounded by children only a few years younger than herself, on the cusp of adolescence. Their meals were nothing much –– merely a bowl of rice with vegetables –– but it would be enough to last her until nightfall.

The sun still hung proudly in the baby blue sky, bearing down on her and her companions with a fervor. She was breaking a sweat just by sitting under the shade.

Rin scooped more rice into her mouth as she watched the children. A few had already finished their meal and were now focused on bothering some poor insect that had crawled into their line of vision. The other kids merely gazed on, too engrossed in their meal to do much else.

Right next to her, a boy was twittering about his first day beyond the walls, his first day of another duty besides the fields. At thirteen, he was a small boy –– like Rin, he could easily be described as a 'runt'. He was somewhat of a sickly boy as well, and he had been for most of his life. Rin could remember the nights of her youth spent in his house while Mistress Kaede tended to him. She was happy to see him happy.

"The forest goes on for miles and miles, Rin-chan!" The boy Kaito gushed, giving Rin the toothiest grin he could muster. "The trees were so high that if you climbed them, you could probably see the entire country!"

Rin could remember asking her brothers and father many questions about the forest beyond the wall when they were still alive. Her father had answered each one with mirth, smiling at her endless curiosity. To some degree, she was still as curious about the outside world as she was then.

"Did you get to climb any?" Another child, a girl, asked.

Kaito's mouth bent into a frown. "No," he said. "I wasn't allowed. Besides, I had to collect wood. That's my new duty now." His eyes brightened once more. Turning to Rin, he asked, "Can you climb trees, Rin-chan?"

Before Rin could open her mouth to answer, another child spoke up. "Of course she can't. She's about as small as us. On top of that, she's a girl."

Rin scoffed playfully. "I could climb trees just as well as the rest of you, if there were any."

There weren't many trees in the village, and the ones that were there were far too weak to be climbed.

A ball rolled into view, and the children, by now finished with their meager meals, ran after it, leaving their empty bowls behind.

Rin let out a deep, drawn-out sigh. She loved the children, truly –– but whenever they were with her, they always managed to leave behind a huge mess. Starting with her own empty dish, she began to collect the wooden bowls that were now scattered across the dusty earth.

"Rin?"

Her name, and an unfamiliar voice. Rin turned. A boy of average height and build stood just a few feet away from her. He was handsome, perhaps a few years older than herself, with black hair and kind eyes. His hair was short and tied back. Rin had never seen him around the village before; he must've been one of the new bondsmen, someone who came in with the carts. Staring down at her crouched form, he spoke again.

"You're Rin, correct?"

Rin nodded in response. "...yes?"

"Kaede-san is asking for you. A girl is giving birth." He explained, gesturing in the direction of Miwa's home.

Rin's eyes widened, flashing to and fro from the litter of bowls to the direction that the boy had come from.

"You might want to hurry." The stranger said, a boyish smile dawning on his face. "I can collect the bowls for you."

"Thank you!" Rin nodded once more, bowed quickly, and hurried down the path.

* * *

Mistress Kaede's days were spent running around the village, visiting the homes of the sick, the injured, and those with child. Kaede thought it necessary that Rin learn how to properly tend to the needs of others.

Despite the fact that the old woman was inside for most of the day, Kaede's duties were strenuous –– Rin knew that firsthand. She wondered how Mistress Kaede still had the strength to tend to her and her nightmares at the end of the day.

Miwa was in labor for a long time, from noon to nightfall. She was surprisingly calm and quiet, and Rin decided that this was because of her previous experience with childbirth. While Rin sat at Miwa's right side, Miwa's mother was on the left. Mistress Kaede, naturally, was the most experienced person in the room; therefore, she was the one to deliver the child. Rin could hear the cries of Miwa's first child outside.

At the end of the whole ordeal, Miwa delivered a healthy and chubby baby girl. Rin grimaced as the baby was pulled out, all blood and wrinkles, and she was especially disgusted as Mistress Kaede cut the pale, fleshy life-cord that connected the child to its mother. This wasn't the first birth that Rin had been present for, but the young girl couldn't help but pale at the sight of it.

Miwa noticed this pallor and laughed. "How will you ever deliver children in the future if you can't stand the sight of a little blood, Rin-chan? How will you ever have your own children?"

Rin flushed. Her own nonexistent children were the last thing on her mind now, and she had already decided that the birthing process was so gruesome that she didn't want any. But Miwa had a point –– Kaede was training her and only her to take on this role, and if she wanted to help people as she desired, she needed to ignore her gut.

After staying with Miwa and her newborn for an hour or so after the birth, Rin retired for the night. Sachiko was standing outside, awaiting her chance to visit her friend. Rin could tell she was exhausted by the way she held herself. Sachiko looked up at her with knowing eyes.

"A boy." Rin replied to the silent question with a smile. Sachiko nodded. "That's good. Is Miwa all right?"

"As healthy as ever. And happy, too!"

Sachiko looked past Rin at the curtain that blocked the entryway to Miwa's home. "I couldn't have children. Not here, not like this."

Rin looked around. Many people were turning in for the night, makeshift lanterns in hand. In the distance, Rin could see the torch-lit walls that trapped them, and the demons that stood atop of it, always watching, always listening.

Deep down, Rin agreed.

* * *

Rin returned to the hut alone. Due to Miwa's lengthy labor, Mistress Kaede was unable to do the other duties she would usually perform during the day. The young girl did not like the idea of being alone during the night, but she did not complain. She knew that Kaede would be punished if she didn't complete her duties for the day.

Exhausted, Rin hurried through her dinner of veggies and rice. When she finally laid down on her futon, she was able to relax and take in the cool relief that the night's darkness brought after a long summer's day. She needed as much rest as she could possibly get –– she would have to work extra the next day to make up for the time missed in the fields.

Rin closed her eyes in preparation for nightmares.

Somewhere outside, far beyond the walls, there was a mighty howl.

* * *

 **terminology**

yagura: "tower" or "keep"; usually watch towers.

geta: a traditional form of japanese footwear that resemble both clogs and flip-flops.

waraji: Sandals made from straw rope that in the past were the standard footwear of common people in japan.

* * *

 _A/N:_ And there you have it! I know this chapter is boring, and I apologize for that! This mostly serves as an introductory chapter, as well as a glimpse into Rin's life. At the moment, I'm simply trying to set up the ambiance of the story.

As mentioned before, Sachiko, Kaito, and Miwa are all characters of my own creation. The honestly won't have major roles (I know a lot of people don't like OCs with major roles in the story), but they're simply going to act as people who will later influence some of Rin's decisions later on in the story.

Thanks for reading!


	3. II: The Branding

_A/N:_ Before I start, I'd like to apologize for taking such a long time to publish this chapter! When I first started this story, I was on Christmas break; when school started up again I was forced to ignore for some time in order to focus on my schoolwork.

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill!

**Edited 12/20/16.

* * *

 **UNDER THE PALE MOON**

two

* * *

It had been two days since the birth of Miwa's second-born son: two long, tedious days that Rin had spent making up missed work, giving her all to avoid missing any more duties. Because of these duties, the young girl had not been able to visit her friend like she wanted to; she only had Mistress Kaede's word to rely on. The old woman was probably with her now, caring for the newborn baby and helping the mother regain her strength.

The sun was hot and angry as it beat down upon her small back that day, and Rin, already thoroughly exhausted by the previous days' work, was suffering. She was thirsty, and her meager lunch wasn't settling properly in her stomach. If she fainted, she wouldn't be surprised; but she would run the risk of being punished by Mistress Kaede, or even worse, Matsumoto-sama, Kaede's boss.

Matsumoto-sama was the daiyokai who oversaw most of the workers –– _nuhi_ , _kenin_ , and even the guards –– on the estate. He was the one who oversaw the trade of the _nuhi_ , the one who decided which were worth investing in. Everything was set up and run by Matsumoto-sama, and anything that happened amongst the _nuhi_ had to be reported to Matsumoto-sama. If not, there would be unspeakable consequences.

Rin took a deep breath and continued to work, her rough hands throbbing and sweating. Her legs felt like they could collapse beneath her at any moment. Close by her, she could see Sachiko wiping the sweat from her brow.

The screams weren't making this any better.

Though the wagon of _nuhi_ had arrived two days prior, they were only just now being branded, along with children of walking age. The branding took place on the other side of the property, yet the hellish, piercing screams could be heard all across the village, and perhaps even in the main house itself. Rin had been prepared for this ever since she first saw the wagon in the fields. Alongside Kaede, after her own duties, she would disinfect the raw, burnt, peeling flesh where the crescent-shaped burns were. It wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to, but Rin wanted to assist in any way that she could; she had come too far in her training to let Kaede down now.

If there was ever a time for her to sing, to soothe the people in the fields and the guards upon the walls with her voice, it was now. But that would be useless. No matter how loudly she sang, the gentle tune would be drowned out.

Rin tried to block the shrieks as best as she could. She thought of something else, more soothing things, like the smell of food or how green and serene it must be in the forest beyond the wall. In her mind, she sang a small song that only she knew.

Sachiko's mouth moved, but the sound was blotted out by a long scream, this time higher-pitched. Rin, however, could read her lips well enough: _How awful._

* * *

At nightfall, when Rin pushed back the curtains of the temporary infirmary next to the branding room with a basket balanced on her hip, the entire room smelled of burnt flesh. The _nuhi_ , mostly children and young adults, lay on sleeping mats that were scattered about the room. Many had already fallen asleep or passed out from the pain. On the other side of the room sat Mistress Kaede, tending to the brand of a young child in the low candlelight. Kaede gazed up at Rin for a moment before applying more salve to the child's neck. The child moaned.

"That section," Kaede started, gesturing to the other side of the room. "Check on them. If need be, replace their bandages and apply more salve."

Nodding, Rin carried the little basket of medical supplies over to the other section of the room. For about an hour or two, she did exactly what she was told –– despite the pained cries, she replaced bandages and applied the salve. It was hard but necessary: without this care, their wounds would surely become infected. After replacing their bandages, she would give them water, and move to the next person.

Finally, Rin knelt next to a boy's mat. He was lying on his side, his lean, bare back facing her. Slowly, Rin began to peel away the bandage the covered the crescent-shaped burn on the nape of his neck. When she did, the boy moaned and stirred. As he tried to turn over, the dim candlelight allowed her to get a good look at his face.

Black hair. A handsome boyishness. Utterly exhausted and a bit pained, yet still kind, eyes. Rin recognized him as the stranger who came to retrieve her when Miwa went into labor, the boy who picked up the children's bowls for her.

Rin put a hand on his shoulder that was upraised to stop him from moving any further. "Don't lie on your back," she whispered. "I have to change your bandage."

He groaned but submitted to her request. She continued to peel away the cloth, only pausing when the pain started to become too unbearable for her patient. The crescent moon on the nape of his neck stared back at her, a blood-curdling warning. The outline of it was beginning to peel in thin, white strips, while the skin surrounding it was a blotchy red. It was enough to make her sick. In that moment, she admired Mistress Kaede's experience and strong stomach.

The boy, as if sensing her disgust and discomfort, spoke up: "It's bad, isn't it?"

Rin blinked for a moment as if debating whether or not she would tell him the truth. "It's...the same as everyone else's." She said simply, her voice a soft whisper as to avoid disturbing any of the other patients. "Don't worry, though; Kaede-baa-san will have it healed in no time!"

Though curious, he adjusted the volume of his voice to match hers. "Baa-san?"

"It's what we all call Mistress Kaede," Rin explained, neatly folding the used bandages and placing them to the side. "She looks out for us. She's like a grandmother."

Rin dipped a clean cloth into the basin of water next to her. Pushing the sweat-soaked strands of hair to the side, she began to dab his forehead with the cloth. The boy sighed, a bit relieved.

"They do this to every human, I assume?" he asked.

Rin nodded, dropping the cloth back into the basin. "Yes. I received mine as soon as I could walk." Gently, Rin applied the burn salve to his wound. The boy hissed, and Rin hesitated.

"I'm sorry," Rin winced as if she felt his pain.  
"It's fine," he replied, his voice shaky. "What is that?"

"It's a salve. Crushed herbs known to treat burns." Rin continued, touching the burn as lightly as she could. As she did, her gaze drifted down to the rest of his back. She quickly noticed that he possessed no other brands.

"This is your first time being branded?" Rin asked, puzzled. She had only heard stories about humans who were so powerful that they could keep their freedom by force, humans who lived in areas so isolated that demons couldn't reach them. She was a bit fascinated by the strange boy.

"I had worked for a weaker yokai in the city. He was killed, and I was sent here." He explained. "Not very exciting."

She soon finished applying the salve and began to replace the bandages. The boy let out a loud groan at even the tiniest bit of pressure applied. Even still, Rin was impressed, a sort of childish intrigue glimmering in her brown eyes.

She spoke for what was probably the one-millionth time. "What was it like in the city?"

"It was very loud. Crowded, too. And dangerous. There were pickpockets everywhere, and yokai who like to steal humans." He said. "It's so much quieter here. It's almost unnerving."

As he spoke more and more, she began to really notice his speech patterns, his accent. She was curious about that as well. "Do they all speak like that in the city?"

"Like what?"

"Like that." Rin pointed out. "You have an accent. And the words that you use..." Moving on from the bandage, she began to dab his head with the wet cloth again.

"I do not." He whispered, amused. "You're the one with an accent."  
Rin blinked, and smiled a little. "No, I don't. Everyone I've known my entire life has spoken like this." "And everyone I've known speaks like me." The boy replied.

Rin fell silent, more questions roaring to life in her mind. Just where did he come from? What type of humans did he interact with? Did he know how to read? How to write? Had he lived in the city his whole life? What was his family like? His previous master? Instead, only one question passed her lips: "Water?"

"Please," he breathed out. Rin grabbed that small flask strapped around her waist and moved to the side of him. She held it up to his lips. When he was done, she placed the flask to the side. Now that she wasn't behind him, she could see his face properly. He was exhausted, but even still there seemed to be no traces of pain on his face.

"You're quite strong." She thought aloud.  
"What makes you say that?" He looked up at her with puzzled eyes.

"Most people would have passed out as soon as I began to apply the salve. In fact, everybody did." She gestured to the rest of the room, filled with sleeping patients.

Rin cringed a bit as she thought back on her own branding. It had hurt terribly, and she had been out cold throughout the whole ordeal: during the branding, and several times while her bandages were being replaced. The fact that she was so young made it even worse. It was one of her first memories.

The boy did not reply, an action that worried Rin.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm probably talking you half to death. You should rest." It took him a few moments to reply.  
"Keep talking. Your voice..." he paused. "It's quite soothing."

Rin smiled a bit at that. In the silence, she could hear all the sounds of the night: crickets chirping, the whistle of the wind, the stirring of the other patients on their mats. Mistress Kaede was up and walking around the small room, checking again on each of the patients. They would return to their own hut soon. Rin let out a small yawn and wondered just how late it was.

"And what about you? You've lived here your whole life?" he asked. Rin nodded. "Born and raised. I've never traveled past the wall before."

"Maybe one day you'll be able to see what's out there for yourself." He smiled. "Then, you won't have to ask me so many questions."

Rin smiled with him. She knew that was impossible –– there was no reason for her to leave the walls. The brand on both their necks made sure that silly dream remained a silly dream.

"Our work here is done, child." Mistress Kaede said softly from the doorway, the candle in her hand illuminated her face. "It is time for us to go."

Rin began to gather the bowl of salve and the dirty bandages.  
"Wait," the boy said, making her look him in the eye. "What's your name?"

She couldn't believe that even though they had been speaking for a while, she had forgotten to give him her name. "Rin," she whispered. "Yours?"

He smiled at her. "Kohaku."

* * *

The next two weeks looked much like that day: Rin spent most of her mornings and afternoons in the fields with Sachiko, while her nights were spent helping Mistress Kaede tend to the brands. Each night, she spoke to Kohaku as she tended his wounds, wringing out as much information about his city as she could until there was no more. She had also found out other things about him as well: his favorite color was green, like the trees and the grass; he was a person who enjoyed the early mornings, and he had an older sister who he hadn't seen since his youth.

He had told her about his sister quietly, by the candlelight. Though he still winced when his bandages were replaced, he was well enough to sit up. Even though this was his first time being branded, he seemed to be recovering quicker than the others. His eyes were sad as he spoke of her.

"She was five years older than me. Very smart and strong. Beautiful and kind, too." Kohaku said, simply. "I miss her."

Rin remembered her own brothers and how badly she missed them the first few years after their murder. She missed the way they used to laugh and play, the way they used to poke fun at each other. When they died, the world was a little quieter –– too quiet, almost. It had been maddening.

"She sounds amazing." Rin replied. "...I miss my brothers, too, sometimes. No matter how loud and annoying they were."

Kohaku's lips quirked at that. "Where are they now? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Rin shook her head and spoke. "I don't mind. Eight years ago, there had been a group of bandits that would attack the homes near the wall."

The small smile on Kohaku's lips died in an instant. From that, Rin knew that he had realized where this story was going.

"They were murdered?" Kohaku whispered, his tone mortified. Rin nodded.  
"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine." Rin said, looking at him. "It was eight years ago. I've had time to heal since then." _Lies_. Rin's nightmares flashed before her, a slideshow of gore. _Running and running and running._

And from that another memory, more nebulous than the rest. _The bough of a tree. A flash of white light._ Kohaku's voice broke her reverie. "...Rin? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Rin said, blinking. "I just drifted off for a moment."  
"Really," Kohaku turned. "I shouldn't have asked. I ––"

Before Kohaku could say any more, Rin covered his mouth with her hands. He looked up at her, surprised. "I said it's fine." Rin said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. Tell me more about the city or something."

To her dismay, Kohaku said nothing. The pair sat in silence until Rin finished replacing his bandages and she had to leave.

* * *

When Rin had entered the small home that she shared with Mistress Kaede in a hazy stupor of exhaustion, she had expected darkness, silence, and the disquiet of slumber. She hadn't even expected Mistress Kaede's presence –– her caretaker always came in late.

Instead, there were lanterns and men all about the room.

As the stupor cleared, Rin began to identify a few key features: a pallid face with stern green eyes, long black hair, and a small mouth framed by a mustache and long goatee. Though he appeared to be a middle-aged human, there was an air about him that suggested he was much older, much stronger. Behind him stood six guards, fierce in their heavy armor.

Rin's eyes widened. Quickly, she got down on the ground and bowed deeply, her eyes focused on her labor-worn hands.

It was Matsumoto-sama.

Matsumoto-sama was in her _home_.

"You may stand," he said impassively, his voice chilling her to the core.

Rin stood, but still kept her eyes on his shoes. To her relief, Mistress Kaede's familiar feet came into view beside his.

"This is Rin?" He asked Mistress Kaede.  
"This is the girl," Kaede responded, her tone respectful.

Rin struggled to comprehend just what was going on. She hadn't recalled doing anything that wasn't allowed –– he couldn't be here to punish her for something.

The old daiyokai merely released a disappointed hum. Rin saw his feet begin to move in the other direction. "Come."

Surprised, Rin lifted her head to see the brilliant silk cloth that covered his back. She gazed at Mistress Kaede, frozen.

Mistress Kaede bore a perplexed and slightly afraid expression as well. Even still, she could mouth only one word to the girl: "Go."

Flanked by the guards, Rin followed Matsumoto-sama away the only place she ever knew.

* * *

 _A/N:_ From here on out, this story is going to pick up a bit, I promise. I know you guys are as excited to see Lord Sesshomaru as I am, but at least we get to see Kohaku! Hopefully, he'll suffice for now (wishful thinking, I know).

Thanks for reading!


	4. III: Taken

_A/N:_ Before I start, I just want to thank everybody for all the positive, encouraging reviews that were left on the last chapter! Once again, I'd like to apologize for taking such a long time to update this story! Unfortunately, I wasn't kidding when I said I was a slow writer.

I know many of you were excited to see what has happened to Rin; now you all get to find out! I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **UNDER THE PALE MOON**

three

* * *

All was quiet as the yokai led Rin through her small village, quieter than it usually was during the nighttime hours. For once, not a single nuhi walked about the area finishing their last minute duties, no lanterns blazed in the small doorways, no one shuffled in their sleep. This unusual, haunting quietude only served to unnerve Rin even more. As she walked, her mud-colored eyes focused on her bare, dirty feet, only braving the barest glance at Matsumoto-sama's expensively clothed back every once in awhile, one question floated in her rattled mind:

 _Why_ were they taking her?

She had been told tales of _nuhi_ who were taken away by demons and never seen nor heard from again due to simple things such as refusing to complete their duties or planning insurrections. By no means was _she_ perfect –– she had her slip ups just like any other human. However, Rin could not recall doing anything that would require Mistress Kaede's firm hand, much less that of a powerful daiyokai like Matsumoto-sama.

At that moment, a single sentence popped into her head.

 _Don't you ever wonder what life is like beyond these walls, Rin?_

The girl cringed and looked around, only to see nothing else out of the ordinary. Had her dear friend Sachiko been apprehended as well? They couldn't be taking them because of that one trivial statement, could they?

Rin held in a shudder and took one last glance at Matsumoto's back. What she saw both ensorcelled and unnerved her even more.

In the midst of the village square, guarded by two lantern-bearing yokai on either side, sat an elaborately decorated carriage, its embellishments gleaming in the soft light of the full moon. With a wave of his hand, Matsumoto-sama instructed one of the guards to open it. As the door slid open, a formless, vexed voice drifted from within, speaking in a high dialect that Rin could barely understand.

"It's high time you returned, _Matsumoto._ "

"A bit of patience would suit you well, don't you suppose?" The older demon replied, his tone patronizing. The woman merely scoffed. Matsumoto turned to face Rin, who quickly directed her gaze to your ground.

"Get in." He said simply. Rin did not hesitate.

As she climbed into the carriage, Rin was greeted by another expensive pair of shoes and well-kept toes. The presence of the female yokai only served to puzzle Rin further. While she had practically known of Matsumoto- sama since her toddler years, she had never once heard Mistress Kaede mention a woman.

"Look at me." The yokai commanded. A pallid hand snaked its way under Rin's chin, jerking her head upwards and out of its submissive angle. Rin's eyes widened.

The woman before her was absolutely _stunning._ Dressed in a lavish, darkly colored kimono, she looked like a figure from a reverie. Though her long, thick hair was gray, the woman looked like she could not be more than nineteen years of age. Her hand was soft beneath Rin's chin, and as she turned the teen girl's head side to side to examine her, there was a deep scowl on her prettily painted face, an unmistakable blue blaze in her eyes.

" _This_ is what you made me wait for?" The woman said, pushing Rin away in disgust. "I can't believe this!" The carriage shifted as Matsumoto stepped inside. Combined, their presence was well-nigh overwhelming.

Matsumoto rolled his snakelike eyes. "If the Lady needed a beauty, she would have sent for a yokai, not a human _nuhi_."

"I'd rather have a yokai. Plain or not, she's simply one more human in the manor that I don't think I'll be able to stomach." Rin watched as Tsubaki flipped her hair over her shoulder and clicked her tongue. The yokai's blue eyes flitted over her once more. "Such a scrawny, sickly thing, too. She won't last long at all."

Rin's eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips. If she had not known better, she would have tried to speak up, to defend herself. Rin would have given her the snarky replies she gave the children in the neighborhood when she was still young and their words still hurt. But if Rin had not known better, she would be dead.

"Though your fear is slightly amusing, _wench_ , I'm going to have to ask you to stop shaking so much. The smell of your perspiration is the last thing we need in such close quarters." Matsumoto jested. "Sing something for us, go on."

Rin hesitated.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know many songs, Matsumoto-sama." Rin said quietly.

The old demon dismissed her comment with a wave of his bony hand. "That is none of my concern. Sing anything."

Rin took one quick glance towards Tsubaki, whose eyes were now focused on her perfect nails.

With both Matsumoto's expecting gazed fixed upon her and the surprising lack of Tsubaki's snide remarks, Rin began to sing. As expected, her song was nothing special: she knew no grandiose songs or ballads of any sort, so she sang what she knew –– playground songs from her youth. It was one of the many songs she sang just hours before while working in the fields with Sachiko.

When she finished, Matsumoto merely leaned back into his seat, his face expressionless. Tsubaki had since looked up from her nails. Rin merely waited for a response.

"See? She is no siren, but her voice is somewhat lovely, even for a human." Matsumoto said, his eyes on his companion.

Tsubaki merely scowled. "Just as long as she doesn't give me a hard time."

* * *

The fanciful carriage came to a halt a few uncomfortable minutes later. Tsubaki was the first climb out, her gray hair a harsh glow in the light. She then motioned for Rin to exit as well.

The first thing Rin noticed as she stepped out from the carriage was the lush vegetation, as well as the chill of the night. The ground, though it was simply plain earth, was kinder to her bare feet than that of the village. Far behind her and the carriage, a large gate was just beginning to close. Before her on either side of the pathway stood trees, trees, and more trees, and something else obscured by the shadows. Though dimly lit, this vast change in scenery from the village only confirmed one thing.

She was at the top of the mountain, near the manor house.

"She must look presentable by noon." The older demon said from inside the carriage. He seemed to look more ancient than he did previously. "Will you be able to manage that, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki scoffed for the umpteenth time that night and, choosing to ignore the old demon, turned to face Rin. "Come, human, we don't have all day."

Rin nodded and threw a quick glance at the carriage and Matsumoto. To her surprise, it had vanished. When she turned back to Tsubaki, Rin found that she was already gliding down the path. Rin had to quicken her step to catch up to her.

Without looking at her, Tsubaki clicked her tongue. "Quit fumbling about back there. You walk entirely too loud."

Rin had only known the woman for less than an hour and already she could tell that nothing she could do would ever be good enough for the critical, ill-tempered yokai. Still, she slowed her pace and attempted to walk a bit _quieter_ , though she did not quite know what Tsubaki meant by it.

The two walked along the pathway in silence. As they approached the building, the path suddenly twisted, leading them around to what Rin correctly guessed was the front of the building. Tsubaki seemed to float onto the raised wooden _engawa._ With incredible ease, she slid open the _shoji_ to reveal a candle-lit room. The floor was lined with _tatami_ in lieu of the dirt she was used to. In the dead center of the room, peacefully reclined on a lush _futon_ , lay a sleeping figure. A flute and an unfurled scroll rested forgotten near her head.

Rudely, Tsubaki cleared her throat. "Sara! Wake up –– the girl is here."

Sara immediately lurched away from her slumber, the flute and the scroll forced away by the rapid movement. Her beautiful brown locks fell down her back in waves. She stood and bowed deeply. "Forgive me, Tsubaki- sama. I am fully awake and ready to work now."

Tsubaki scoffed again and turned back to Rin, who turned her gaze to the floor in deference. "Stop doing that," she said, disdain heavy on her tongue. "I despise false modesty." Then, to Sara, she said, "Surely you've prepared her bath like I've asked you to?"

Sara, now upright, nodded. "I did."

"Perfect." Tsubaki moved towards the other side of the room, slid open the _shoji_ , and disappeared without another word, leaving Rin alone with Sara.

Rin turned her gaze to Sara, who stared back at her with wary blue eyes. Though she was as lovely as a flower, Sara was not nearly as gorgeous as Tsubaki. There was a warmth in the girl's complexion and a minute imperfection in the way she moved that assured Rin that she was indeed a human like her. Hers was a comforting presence. Sara's eyes were foggy as if she didn't know what to make of the girl before her. Rin could only imagine what a sight she must be to the elegantly dressed woman before her: wild hair, old yukata, and dirty skin. She felt horribly out-of-place.

If the girl was disgusted, she made no sign of it. Sara gave Rin a slight bow, staring at her all the while. "I'm Sara."

Rin bowed in response. "Rin."  
Sara gave Rin a slight smile before grabbing her wrist and gently leading her out of the room in the direction that Tsubaki went. The other _shoji_ led to a long corridor, at the end of which was a room with light streaming from it.

Inside the room, Tsubaki leaned over a large, wooden tub, slowly dragging one pale hand through the water to test its temperature. "Remove your clothes. You smell of earth and sweat." The yokai stated, her lips pursed. Sara retrieved a few bottles from the small table near the tub and poured a few liquids into the water.

Rin could only stare at the large bath before her. As she looked down at her dirty feet and wild hair, she could not recall the last time she was able to take a true bath. Still, she wasn't too keen on taking off her clothes in front of two women she didn't even know.

As if reading her thoughts, Tsubaki clicked her tongue. "There's much more for us to do. I don't have time for your _shyness_." She snapped.

Holding back a sigh, Rin slowly began to remove her yukata, all the while being prodded towards the tub by Sara. The girl had to fight a gasp of pleasure as the warmth of the water and the perfume of the oil quickly enveloped her. Unfortunately, this delight was short-lived. Tsubaki immediately got to work, scrubbing at her arms and legs with such ferocity that Rin thought her skin might tear away from her bones. Suddenly self-conscious, Rin tried to cover herself as much as she could with her arms, to the utter dismay of both the grey-haired yokai and herself. Rin did not need anyone's help bathing –– after all, she was fifteen, not _five._ However, she was somewhat grateful for Sara's gentle fingers in her and her scalp, gingerly removing all the dirt and kinks from her dark locks.

When her torturous bath session was finally over, Tsubaki grabbed her upper arm and pulled her from the tub. Sara handed her a large, dark towel to cover herself with.

"Fetch her something clean to wear." Tsubaki said to Sara, wringing out Rin's thick, dark hair. "And take those with you." One hand gestured towards the Rin's old yukata, which was neatly folded on the floor. "Throw them out."

Sara nodded and collected the dirty, sweaty fabric from the floor. Panic flashed in Rin's dark eyes. "Wait!"  
Tsubaki and Sara turned to Rin, confusion in their matching blue eyes. "Can't I keep it?" Rin asked, a bit of desperation in her voice.

Tsubaki cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. " _Why?_ " She sneered. "It's _filthy_."

"I can wash it and repurpose the fabric later on." Rin breathed. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and gestured for Sara to leave them there. Rin released a quick sigh of relief as Sara began to help her into her new clothes: a simple white yukata with an equally simple pair of geta. The wooden footwear was foreign to her and, to be quite frank, somewhat uncomfortable to walk in. At least the yukata was comfortable.

Rin also took the time to run her hands through her hair. For once, it was somewhat tame and soft to the touch. Her entire body smelled of something sweet, like flowers.

Tsubaki, ever a vision of patience, clicked her tongue. "Now is _not_ the time to be admiring yourself. There is still much left to be done."

Rin blinked and turned to face the yokai. "...May I ask you something?"

Tsubaki huffed, yet said nothing.

Rin continued, eyebrows furrowed. "Why exactly have I been brought here?"

Tsubaki sneered again, nostrils flared. "Are humans truly so dense? From now on, you are to serve and entertain the future lady of the manor."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry I had to end that so abruptly, but I do need to save some exciting things for the next chapter! Even though Sesshomaru was not in this chapter (he does appear in the next one, however), this was honestly somewhat fun for me to write. Sara's character actually intrigues me, and I'm somewhat upset that I don't see her in more SessRin AUs. Tsubaki was also a joy for me to write; I hope I didn't do a terrible job! I might as well give you guys another tiny piece of info: since Tsubaki and Sara are both canon characters (well, Sara is only canon to the anime, but _still_ ), I plan for them both to have somewhat major roles in the plot later on.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

good afternoon (or morning)! i know i haven't updated since last year –– i'm sorry for that. i'd gotten really busy with school and other things, and for a while i'd even lost interest in writing altogether. On top of that, my laptop's hard drive decided to crash twice last summer and i lost the outline of the first ten chapters of this story.

anyways, i'm not just typing this to bitch and moan. i'm writing this to say that i _do_ plan on returning to this story. i'm about 815 words into chapter four, and i'm reconstructing the outline. i want to have the new chapter out by this weekend, but because i have two essays to right for school (during spring break, no less!) i can't make any promises.

in the meantime, i'm definitely going to try to go back and edit some mistakes from the previous chapters. one minor thing that i'm going to change is rin's age –– i'm upping it to around 17/18 instead of 15. i'll be sure to tell you guys if i decided to change anything else.

big thanks to those who've been waiting so long for me to update!


End file.
